The Question in the Night
by charlotte1989
Summary: Napisane przed piątym sezonem. Alternatywa dla pierwszego odcinka piątego sezonu, czyli co było, gdyby jednak Booth nie pamiętał niczego...


**The Question in the Night**

__Niebo spowite stalowoszarymi chmurami przeszył piorun, rozjaśniając pogrążony we śnie Waszyngton. Chwilę potem rozległ się grzmot. Nadciągała burza – żywioł, który budził strach, ale dla doktor Temperance Brennan – przedmiot fascynacji. Żywioł tajemniczy, nieobliczalny, skłaniający do rozmyślań...

Bones siedziała na kanapie w swoim mieszkaniu. Na stoliku obok, stały dwa kieliszki oraz pusta butelka po winie. Na podłodze leżały opakowania po tajskim jedzeniu. Wszystko to, wskazywało, że był tu Booth. Był, bo wyszedł jakiś czas temu.

Wspólnie spędzony wieczór, jeden z wielu jakie mieli okazję spędzić w swoim towarzystwie. Temperance lubiła te chwile, przy Seeleyu była sobą, nie musiała niczego udawać. Znał ją bardzo dobrze, być może nawet lepiej niż ona sama.

No właśnie – znał.

Jak dziś pamięta tamten moment. Gdy zobaczyła, że się obudził z pooperacyjnej śpiączki poczuła ogromną ulgę, jakby jakiś ciężar spadł z jej duszy i serca. Ale kiedy potem usłyszała jedno, krótkie pytanie, jej świat legł w gruzach. Świat, który zbudowany był na ich przyjaźni, zaufaniu, trosce. To wszystko znikło.

_Straciłaś go._ Te słowa rozbrzmiały w umyśle Brennan, kiedy Booth spojrzał na nią wtedy, a ona nie ujrzała w jego oczach tego błysku, który tak dobrze znała...

Trzeba było jednak pogodzić się z rzeczywistością. Zacząć walczyć o to, co zostało utracone.  
>Temperance starała się jak mogła, opowiadała swojemu partnerowi o sprawach, które razem rozwiązali, pokazywała zdjęcia i fragmenty gazet, które opisywały ich duet.<br>Dziś też tak było. Każde _„pamiętam"_ wypowiedziane przez Bootha było świętością, sacrum w ateistycznym świecie Bones. Brennan wiedziała, że nic na siłę. Odzyskiwanie pamięci mogło być procesem długotrwałym, ale ona się tym nie przejmowała. Nie ważne ile czasu, by to zajęło, ważne, by odzyskać Bootha.

Niebo ponownie rozjaśniła błyskawica, a o parapet rozbiły się pierwsze krople deszczu. Najpierw pojedynczo, a potem ulewa zawitała nad pogrążony we śnie Waszyngton. Bones zastanowiła się czy jej partner zdążył już wrócić do domu. Był pieszo, a kiedy wychodził miał doskonały humor. Tempe uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła sprzątać. Wyrzucała właśnie puste kartoniki, kiedy zadźwięczał dzwonek. Nie spodziewała się nikogo o tej porze, już nie. Kiedyś pomyślałaby, że to Booth z tajskim, ale przecież on niedawno wyszedł. Z ciekawością podeszła do drzwi, a gdy je uchyliła zobaczyła swojego partnera. Z jego włosów ściekały krople wody, cały był przemoczony.

- Booth, co ty tu robisz? Jesteś cały mokry...

- Powiedz mi... odpowiedz na jedno pytanie, tylko szczerze – przerwał jej agent wchodząc do mieszkania. – Możesz to dla mnie zrobić?

- Zawsze jestem szczera i mówię to co myślę – odpowiedziała antropolog.

- A to co czujesz?

- Słucham? Ja...

- Odpowiesz? Proszę... - Seeley spojrzał na nią czekoladowymi oczami. Nie mogła odmówić. W tym spojrzeniu było coś, co nie pozwoliło jej postąpić inaczej.

- Dobrze – zgodziła się Brennan. – Co chcesz wiedzieć?

- Czy ty mnie kochałaś?

Jedno pytanie sprawiło, że Temperance poczuła się tak, jakby zatrzęsła się ziemia. Nie spodziewała się takiego pytana. I co teraz miała zrobić? Jak postąpić? Czy to co czuła do Bootha można było nazwać miłością? Przecież miłość to tylko złudzenie wywołanie wydzielaniem się hormonów... Racjonalne wyjaśnienie – tak, to zawsze robiła Brennan, ale jak racjonalnie wyjaśnić to co czuła kiedy była z Seeleyem?

- Booth... Straciłeś pamięć...

- I?

- To pytanie... Ono ci nie pomoże.

- Wręcz przeciwnie. Odpowiedz – nalegał dalej agent.

- Byłeś... jesteś moim partnerem, to zrozumiałe, że między nami były i są różnego typu uczucia... - zaczęła tłumaczyć Tempe, ale przerwała gdyż Seeley podszedł do niej bardzo blisko.  
>- Straciłem pamięć, ale nie straciłem mojej intuicji i instynktu, Bones. – Ostatnie słowo wypowiedział szeptem, a kobieta drgnęła.<p>

- Już dawno nikt mnie tak nie nazywał...

- Bo tylko ja się tak do ciebie zwracałem, tylko ja – dokończył za nią Booth.

- Tak... ale przecież...

- Pamiętam cię. Pamiętam wszystko – powiedział, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy.

- Jak?

- Kiedy dziś od ciebie wyszedłem... To był impuls. Po prostu pomyślałem o tobie i nagle to wszystko wróciło... Odczułem strach, który mnie nękał kiedy zostałaś porwana, zobaczyłem twoją radość kiedy Max został uniewinniony, wręcz poczułem twój zapach, Bones... Pamiętam cię, ale nie wiem czy...

- Czy co? - wpadła mu w słowo Brennan, której oczy teraz świeciły.

- Czy chcę, by było tak jak przedtem... Nie chcę być tylko twoim partnerem. Nie chcę być dłużej sam... Zapytam zatem inaczej. Kochasz mnie?

Jedno pytanie, ale już prosta odpowiedź. Brennan już wiedziała co powinna zrobić. Uśmiechnęła się i wspięła się na palcach, by pocałować swojego partnera, który na początku zaskoczony, po chwili całował ją z pasją, jakiej nie okazał wcześniej żadnej kobiecie. Kiedy odsunęli się od siebie, by zaczerpnąć oddech, Seeley spojrzał w oczy Tempe, która cały czas się uśmiechała.

- To moja odpowiedź – powiedziała i wtuliła się w stalową pierś Bootha, a kiedy poczuła jego silne ramiona na swoich plecach, wiedziała że wreszcie znalazła szczęście.

_**Koniec**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Opowiadanie zostało napisane wyłącznie w celach rozrywkowych i nie czerpię z tego żadnych korzyści majątkowych. :)_


End file.
